Cursed
by easy pancakes
Summary: For generations, Petrova women have messed with the hearts of men for too long. Now Elena Gilbert is going to feel the wrath of the Petrova curse. Set during season one. OOC This story has been abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

Elena Gilbert knew that the Salvatore brothers only liked her for her face. Usually this would be fine since she knew she was a pretty girl. No point in denying it. However, there was more to their attraction then she knew. She just didn't know how shattering it would be to her psyche.

So in her ignorance, Elena clung to Stefan's arm and hid a smirk at jealous women staring in their direction while they walked down the street. She tried to be humble, truthfully, but having Stefan as a boyfriend really was something to be envious of. Especially when you had the other Salvatore brother eyeing you with an undeniable lust. Elena wasn't dumb. She knew that Damon wanted her too, and well, she didn't want to deny him. What could she say, she loved the attention. Honestly, any girl would jump at the chance of having two males attend to their every need. The Salvatore's would die for her if she asked them to.

When they arrive at the cafe, she regards them with a slight smile. It's not too flirty, and not too bright. She doesn't want them to know that essentially, she's playing them for fools. She's fearful of the time when Damon demands to know why she gives him light pecks and subtle touches while she's with Stefan. In turn, she doesn't want Stefan to ask why she returns his brothers stares. Elena needs to keep them under lock and key, or else she'll lose the adoration and praise.

In slight contradiction to her previous thoughts, she locks fingers with Stefan underneath the table and plays footsie with Damon. Need to keep them interested. Need to keep their attention on me. She thinks, smiling through the entire conversation. What did they come here to talk about again? Something about Isobel? She really doesn't care.

When did she lose herself? Vaguely, she remembers the precise moment when she and her parents were drowning ever so slowly in the river. In those few moments, she was scared of death for a different reason. She didn't want to be forgotten. At the time, she was popular and all her classmates doted on her. She didn't want to lose any of that. All those years of getting people to like her by acting like an angel were wasted. Or so she thought.

Now she was seventeen and had two vampires snatching at her heart. To think, a human girl being able to chain two ancient monsters was unbelievable. This was the first indication that their attraction to her made no sense. But she chose to ignore it and opted to live in a fantasy for the time being.

However, the next night, she finds her answer. Resting on the dresser in her beloved Salvatore's (it's Stefan this time) room is a packet containing a woman's picture. She drops it the second she looks upon it.

"Why does she look like me?" A voice startles her from behind. Her mirror image is resting on the bed, clad in black with heels to match. Her hair isn't flat like hers, but is curly and goes down her back in waves. "I'm Katherine Pierce. Nice to meet you."

Elena backs into the dresser. "W-Where'd y-you come from?" Katherine tilts her head, a playful smile gracing ruby lips.

"That can be discussed later. I just came here to talk, sweetie." She doesn't believe her.

"Honestly, I didn't think I would meet my doppelgänger. The Petrova line was believed dead, but here you are in the flesh."

What is she rambling about? Could she possibly be a ghost or other supernatural creature? She slides down as Katherine draws near. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you playing with both Salvatore's. I'm proud of you. You're learning fast."

Heels click against the hardwood floor. Elena's sweating in anticipation of the inevitable. Katherine grabs her face in one hand.

"But you should be careful, sweetie. All this manipulation will eventually blow up and destroy you."

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

"Two of the Original vampire brothers are coming for you. They recently became aware of your existence. You see, our ancestor committed the same crime that we did. Playing with the hearts of brothers. She's dead now. Like the Salvatore's, they're chasing after the past."

"Y-You were w-with Stefan and Damon?" She guessed. Katherine's smile widened into that of a demons.

"Smart girl. You really are a Petrova."

She made her way to the window. "Wait!" She turned towards the desperate girl.

"Why are you t-telling me all this?"

"To warn you of the danger you're about to be apart of. You could run, you know, but they'll eventually find you."

And with that, Katherine Pierce jumped out the window at supersonic speed. Elena raced towards it, but found no one on the ground. She didn't truly understand any of what Katherine said to her, but she did know one thing. Playing with brothers, especially vampires would bring destruction onto her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walks into school like a goddess, a smile plastered on her face. There were no signs of fear or trauma on her stolen face as she struts down the hall. Occasionally she waves here and there to a boy worthy of her attention. They don't notice the way her mouth cracks or the little stumble in her legs, but they wouldn't notice anyway. They never do. Underneath layers of cloth and bone was a disaster. A bloody war waged in her heart at the thought of yesterday. The horrid name of Katherine Pierce bounces in her brain. It's forever engrained there, possibly a punishment for her actions. Finally she arrives at her seat in the classroom. It's a miracle that she can sit without stumbling. She didn't sleep at all last night. Katherine's presence was strong, even when she wasn't there. At least she understood why that ancient being came to her. Elena's reign was over. No longer would she be able to keep the Salvatore brothers in line. Soon they would wiggle from her grasp and leave her to starve for adoration. Truly a sad day for this girl.

"Elena?" A high and girly voice intrudes on her thoughts. She forces a smile at the intruder. "Sorry, what were you saying Caroline?"

"I wanted to know if you were going to help me set up decorations for the dance next week. I already roped Bonnie in."

"Sorry, but I have a ton of projects that are due next week." It was a lame lie, but she just couldn't focus right now.

"No you don't."

"I do too." Caroline crossed her arms. "What kind of projects are they?"

She was at loss for words.

"Come on Elena, you don't have to lie to me. I know that decorating is not your thing, but I really wanted my friends to be with me so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind. Pleeeeease? There are only three people helping out and the dance will be held in the gym so I don't know how we're going to be able to get the decorations set up in time. I won't ask you to do anything else after this."

She really wanted her to shut up. Caroline's voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard when she was whining. This did not help her oncoming headache.

"Alright, fine. I'll help out, but you owe me." The last part was phrased as a joke but it really wasn't. This girl owed her, whether she knew it or not. She had more important things to do. Like waiting for Katherine's return. However, she'd show up just a few minutes to appease her friend. Then she'd bolt. Caroline squealed in delight.

"Yes! We're going to have so much fun!" Elena resisted the urge to clamp her hands over her sensitive ears.

"What are you squealing about?"

A third voice cut in. Bonnie grabbed the seat across from them, looking eager. "Elena's going to help us decorate the dance tonight."

"You begged her to help us, didn't you?"

"Only a little. Anyway, we need to pick a theme for the dance, any suggestions?"

As the conversation drew on, her thoughts returned to Katherine. She had had a dark, disturbing aura the moment she encountered her. It was as if the air had grown cold and suffocated her. And those deadly eyes, full of such mischief and scorn that she grew sick just thinking about it. Why had her boys been so attracted to this monster? Technically, they were Katherine's boys first but Elena wasn't entirely ready to admit it.

But why did they love her? She'd understand why Damon would like her since they have such similar personalities but not Stefan. Why would Stefan the seemingly good brother have the hots for this terrifying woman? It's at this point that only one thought seizes her mind: What does Katherine Pierce have that I don't? It was like the pieces to a puzzle had been found. Before she knew they were vampires, the Salvatore's had mentioned Katherine in an almost possessive manner. She recalls Stefan telling her how his "dead" girlfriend had been oh so wonderful, but also selfish to the core. She remembers Damon even mentioning her to Stefan once.

It was so clear now. She needed that undying love they had for Katherine. She didn't want leftovers, she needed the main course. With a new found determination Elena excused herself to the bathroom with bag in hand. Once in the restroom she rummaged through the beige handbag and took out Katherine's picture. She stole it from Stefan's room. Elena traced a finger over the paper. Beautiful curly hair. Full lips. Doe eyes. Perfect skin. Then she held it beside her in front of the mirror. It was a shocking contrast. Flat and lifeless hair. Chapped lips. Bags were starting to form under her eyes while her skin was pasty and dry. That was it. She stuffed the picture in her bag and squared her shoulders. It was time for a serious makeover.

Two days later she curls and twists her hair with curling irons and hair rollers. Her sneakers are discarded for heels and her wardrobe now consists of the color black. She dabs her lips red and loves the image of the new her. When Damon sees her he runs at her with supersonic speed in the boarding house.

"Katherine?" You wish. She thinks and almost cracks a smile. Instead, she sports a confused look.

"No it's me, Elena." He lets go of her arms. "Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." He pauses, taking in her appearance.

"Anyway, what's with the new look?"

"I wanted to try something different with my hair and I just had to get this dress at the mall. It was on sale. You like it?" She lifts the sides of the dress up and twirls around, slowly. After all, she wanted him to see all of it. He takes the bait. "Yeah." His voice has gone husky.

"You should wear that more often."

"I definitely will. Anyway, I'm going to go see Stefan now, see ya." His eyes never leave her figure when she goes up the stairs. Her smile is wide.

She's playing with fire and she knows it. Unfortunately for her, Elena Gilbert forgot that she was human, and they tend to break very easily. Oh well. She'll learn soon enough.


End file.
